Chim Chim Cheree
by AkiraIshikawa
Summary: I do not own the song. I love it though. It's a story with Cain from Godchild and my friends and I.


Walking down the deserted streets of London around the time of midnight, a tall black haired male strolled along with his cane in hand and top hat firmly on his skull. He wore something as simple as a pair of silk black pants, a white dress shirt, a silk black jacket with two coat tails trailing happily behind him. He had on a black top hat to cover his eyes a bit and a silver cane with a golden handle with a family crest upon it. His hair was jet black and silked back nicely so that if you looked close enough, you could see his golden green eyes.

Clink.  
Clank.  
Clink.  
Clunk.

He stopped upon hearing footsteps approching him. Turning his back to see what or who was following him, his eyes stopped upon a girl about the age of fourteen. She had chin lenght crimson hair that curled a bit. She had marble blue eyes that seemed to watch him hungerly. To his surprise, the girl had on a white shirt that was buttoned up but a few of them seemed to be missing. A pair of ash gray pants clung to her legs but were indeed to small for her as they showed a bit of her ankles and her tattered black shoes, but the thing that caught his eyes was the dirt gray tophat that clung to her delicate head.

As she dashed closer to him, he noticed that she had metal pieces glued to the bottom soles of her shoes. "Sir." she asked with a melody seeming to dance out of her vocal cords. Cain turned back around to leave. 'She's nothing more then a pick-pocket.' he stated to himself as he began to take his steps. He didnt get more then one cobbelstone away untill he heard the girl moving towards him again. "What do you want?" he finally asked.

"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you" the girl sang as she twirled past him onto one of the nearby benches. She held out her hand and blew a kiss to him. "Or blow me a kiss and that's lucky too." she finished.

To Cain's dislike, eight more children scampered out of the shadows of the darkerned area holding brooms. A mixture of boys and girls, but he soon found out that the girl that had began to sing might be their leader as she was the only one with a hat. "Who are you all? What do you want with me?" he asked them, his back to the street so he could face them all. The red haired girl jumped down from her place and stood infront of the group of kids.

"Pleasure kind sir!" the girl exclaimed as she moved closer to the group. "Shall I start with my name?" she asked earning a nod from the black haired male. The crimson haired girl grinned. "I go by the name of Chelsea." he stated tipping her hat up to show her face a bit more clearly. She had was indeed a pale girl, and maybe a bit sickly looking but that didn't hide her wide grin and sparkiling eyes. "Oh, I should show you the group!" she corrected herself as she moved her hat back over her eyes.

Starting from the left, Chelsea pointed to each person. "This is Alyssa, Jeremy, Ainsely, Dustin, and Jacob." he said before dancing over to the other end, the same clinking noise scammpering out from under her. "Zachery, Lauren, Jamison, and finally little penny." she said pointing to a smaller girl. Turning back and skipping over to Cain she began to sing again.

"Now, as the ladder of life 'as been strung You might think a sweep's on the bottommost rung Though I spends me time in the ashes and smoke In this 'ole wide world there's no 'appier bloke." she said as she tapped her shoes a bit. As if a signal, the boy by the name of Dustin tossed out a a chemeny sweep broom. Catching it, Chelsea danced back on the bench.

"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you" all the children sang, banging their brooms against the cobbelstone street.

Cain, a bit too afaid to know what to do, leaned his back against one of the old building and watched a bit. It did look some what interesting. Maybe they'd put on a play for him. Keeping focused to make sure they weren't pick pockets he kept a quick eye on all of them. "aye sir. Have you heard of the daziling sight of London at night above all the houses?" Dustin asked as he moved closer to Cain, his broom firmily in his hand. "Say sir!" Zachery yelled from the back of the group. "You dun look like you be from here, be you a rich one?!" he finished earning a punch in the ribs by Ainsely. "It doesn't matter if he is!" she cursed at him.

"Sir." Jamison called quietly as he moved closer to Cain. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was dirtied with soot. "ave any chimmys in need of a good sweep?" he asked as he grinned a tooth smile and dashed back to the group. "ey now!" Alyssa called. "It seems that Chelsea has omething to ay!" he hissed at the others making them close their mouths tightly and look up at the red haired girl resting her head on her broom stick, watching rather amused.

"ay now sir. We havn't caught your name, we don't want to be rude!" Chelsea stated rather then questioned as the group murmured with agree. Slightly distrubed by them all, he wasn't sure if he wanted to state his own name, but he thought 'They're only children'. "I'm Cain Hargreaves." he awnsered with an eyebrow raised. "ear that!" Jeremy finally spoke. "He's a rich one fter all!" came Laurens' voice. "Now now all!" came Chelsea's voice once again. "We're mearly here to entertain, remember?" she asked. The group nodding and banging their brooms.

"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you" they all sang again as Chelsea clinked her heels.

"I choose me bristles with pride, yes, I do A broom for the shaft and a brush for the flute Up where the smoke is all billered and curled 'Tween pavement and stars is the chimney sweep world When there's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night There's things 'alf in shadow and 'alfway in light On the rooftops of London coo, what a sight!" came the strong voice of the red haired girl as seven of the people in the group dashed past Cain, waving their brooms along the ground causing a bit of dust to shot up off the stone sidewalk. The seven of them soon turned into a alleyway and that was all Cain could see. That left him with Chelsea and Penny. "Good evenin sir!" Chelsea said waving her tophat and running off after the group.

Cain stared for a moment. 'What a strange bunch of children.' he thought softly to himself as he turned back to Penny. She was about seven or eight maybe and still had that innocent child expression upon her dirt covered face. She smiled up at him before grabbing her own small broom and running past Cain.

"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep you're in glad company Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew Than them wot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!" On the Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!" she sang back to him after dissapearing as well.

Tilting his head before shaking it a bit, he started off again towards his own lavish home. Soon soft power snow drifted down from the sky only it seemed to have a bit of a gray tint. "Gray snow?" he asked outloud as he reached up a gloved hand to catch a flake.

"Or blow me a kiss and that's lucky too." came out of the darkness of the snow filled sky as he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "Hmm..?" he whispered outloud as he noticed a figure running across the rooftops swiftly. "On the rooftops of London coo, what a sight!" came the voice again as the figure dissapeared for the last time. A ash gray tophat floating down onto the cobbelstone street. Cain stepped out and grabbed a hold of it and headed off once more, the soft sound of metal clinking on the ground was heard as he walked. 


End file.
